1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling apparatus provided for a connection between rotating shafts, a differential lock of a differential unit or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional, in a coupling apparatus used in a differential unit, for example, there is a structure in which a rotational force is transmitted and shut off by using an electromagnetic force. In other words, the differential unit is provided with an inner differential case in an inner side of an outer differential case, and a differential mechanism in the inner differential case. A clutch ring interrupting the rotational force between the outer differential case and the inner differential case is provided therebetween. The clutch ring is interlocked with a plunger of a solenoid via a slidable plate.
Accordingly, the plunger is driven by the solenoid to be moved The rotational force is shut off between the outer differential case and the inner differential case by a clutch ring via the slidable plate in correspondence to the movement of the plunger.
However, in the structure mentioned above, since the slidable plate and the plunger are necessary between the solenoid and the clutch ring, a plurality of members are interposed. Accordingly, a number of parts is increased, an assembly and a part management become complicated, and assembling errors in the respective parts are accumulated so as to make setting an interval in an axial direction complicated (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-158862).